


Lock Lock, Who's there?

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Multi, Pets, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Written for Hela's promot over on Tumblr!Tony and Pepper adopt a cat and Stephen is a little hesitant at first, afraid to drop or hurt the kitty since his hands are not steady and he never had a cat. Pepper and Tony help him with his fears and Stephen falls in love with the cat 🐱.Fluff Bingo 2019 Fill: "Adopting a Pet"Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 Fill, D2: "Free Space"MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2019 Fill, O3: "Doctor"





	Lock Lock, Who's there?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hela06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela06/gifts).

> Written for Hela's prompt on Tumblr! Hope you'll like this! (It got way out of hands lengthwise 😂)

The second they'd seen him they'd known. Or more like, Pepper had known nothing she could tell Tony would prevent the furball storm that was about to invade their house. 

It didn't matter that the Sanctum Sanctorum was hardly a place for something so small and clueless to evolve. It didn't matter that they'd found him in a dark alley where he could have gotten about any disease known to kittens. 

Actually, that mattered. The dark alley part.

Because that poor thing must not have been older than six months and all he had going for him was skin and bones and eyes that stole both of their hearts in a heartbeat. 

The look on Tony's face when he'd seen him and managed to pet him for the first time? Pepper was only sorry Stephen hadn't been there to see it. This was textbook for Stephen calling him "precious" and she had to agree. Rare were the things cuter than Tony Stark when he was moved, even rarer those sweeter than Tony carrying a kitten around in a nest made of his arms.

They'd phoned the nearest veterinarian and gotten an appointment the next hour, work meetings be damned. 

That's where they'd learned that  _ it _ was a boy, in a mostly comical mimicry of what it would have been like if they'd been there for a baby of their own. 

Tony's eyes had shone the whole time. He'd barely taken his eyes off the tiny ball of black fur and even Pepper had had trouble keeping her smile in check so it didn't come off as goofy as she feared.

They'd gotten a cab back home, most of the ride spent in awed silence. 

It's Pepper who'd broken the quiet to ask, "What should we call him?" 

Tony had taken a bit to answer but she'd been pretty sure that it was more because he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from their newfound friend than because he'd actually been pondering his reply. 

"We'll let Stephen decide," he'd grinned and that had been the end of the conversation for the rest of the ride.

\------

Back at the Sanctum it turned out Stephen would not be available for another few hours so they took it upon themselves to make the kitten as comfortable as a kitten could ever be. Shocker, right?

0.3 seconds after his arrival he was the most spoiled kitty to have ever walked the Earth and Pepper was doubled over with laughter at the downright stupid voice with which Tony talked to him. Thank God Stephen  _ wasn’t _ there yet in the end, or Tony would never live that one down.

Kittens will be kittens and soon the baby was fast asleep, curled over Tony’s chest as both he and Pepper watched some mindless TV to pass the time. 

Stephen finally came home, walking through one of his portals and not collapsing per say but very nearly so. 

Pepper was on her feet in less time that one needs to say it and it quickly became evident that the introductions would have to wait until after the man had gotten some sleep.

“I’m okay,” Stephen waved her off when she extended a hand towards him. Tony raised an eyebrow at the ceiling, Stephen should know better by now.

“Like hell you are,” Pepper didn’t miss a beat. He really should know better. “Let me help you up and please, for once, shut up about it,” 

She shared a look with Tony above her shoulder before starting up the stairs. A look that said all the worry that filled her and which she was sure to refrain from inflicting on Stephen at the moment. He gave her a small smile and a flying kiss.

“I’ll join you in a sec,” he said just as they reached the last steps before they’d be out of earshot. He looked down at the kitten, “Guess you’ll only get your name tomorrow little buddy.”

Tony made sure the baby was all set in terms of food and other commodities before closing the half-wall they’d bought to make him a safe, dedicated space. 

He did that, then tried to go away. 

He couldn’t. He tried again but every time he took a step forward he took two steps back until he was passing over the half-wall and lifting the kitten once again. 

“No way, can’t let you sleep all alone on your first night, nah.”

Decided, Tony went after his two partners. He walked with soft steps along the corridors leading to their bedroom, trying to avoid the creaking boards of the ancient wood-flooring as much as he could. 

He stayed by the door for a minute, the whispers of conversation telling him Stephen wasn’t under yet. Good, maybe he could get a quick kiss in to bid him a good night. 

Tony’s heart ached when he pushed the door open enough to join them - Stephen was lying on his stomach, the skin of his back bare and glistening with sweat. There were scars littered over his back and Tony knew not all of them were old, let alone had seen the light of an actual hospital. No, most of these Stephen had healed himself with or without magic depending on their timestamps. 

Pepper got up to get the kitten from Tony's arms and once he'd stepped by the adjoined bathroom for a warm cloth, Tony took her place on the bed. 

He sat as close as he could to Stephen's hip, smiling once he found his gaze. It wasn't nearly as focused as Tony would have liked but it was nothing unusual. 

"Hello, wizard of love," Tony whispered, pleased at the small smile it drew from Stephen. 

He bent to kiss his forehead, staying there for a few seconds longer than normal. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warmth of the other man before he straightened up.

Tony saw the rictus form on Stephen's face before he uttered a single word - he shushed him gently, "We're doing this, then massage, then sleep." he waited for Stephen's sleepy nod before he continued, "Pep's still got some work to do so it will be just you and me, huh?" 

"'k" Stephen nodded, so soft it would have been lost in a barely noisier room. 

He caught the movement of Pepper nodding as well and reached out to squeeze her hand before she left the room. 

"Alright. You relax for me, love," Tony kissed Stephen's shoulder before picking up the warm cloth he'd fetched earlier. 

Ever so delicately, he began passing it over the length of Stephen's back, gathering the sweat and wiping it away. He scratched his neck through the spongy fabric, rubbed the base of his skull and kneaded his shoulders. He pressed his thumbs over the bumps of Stephen's spine and splayed his palms over his hips. It was peaceful and Tony hoped, relaxing. The man deserved the rest, the attention, everything.

When he was satisfied with the state of Stephen's back, Tony maneuvered him a bit to divest him of the rest of his clothes. He wrapped his now naked partner in the warmest fleece blanket, his cloak joining in to settle on top of it all. 

Then Tony moved to sit at the head of the bed, back against the headboard and legs parted. 

Stephen barely stirred during the whole ordeal. The only moment he opened his eyes was when he sensed Tony was settled and he wormed his way closer and up so he could pass an arm over his thigh and rest his head on it, too. 

His breathing got deeper and deeper, Tony's fingers combing through his hair providing the comfort necessary for him to finally let go. 

Tony dozed off too, his head falling back against the wall, his phone, abandoned in his open palm. 

This was routine enough, a habit of sorts they'd taken since their relationship had evolved and Stephen had become the third piece of Pepper and Tony's puzzle. 

The man had been shy at first, hesitant around both of them but maybe a little more in front of Pepper so they'd gone this way - physical interaction first happened between him and Tony. That first step only lasted long enough for Stephen to feel comfortable enough in his own skin to welcome someone else into seeing him naked. Pepper had been nothing but understanding, another shocker there - wasn't she always the most insightful of them three?

They'd become intimate as a trio but this remained their thing, the one where Tony was able to bring Stephen to a state of calm and quiet that was relatively surprising given the volubility of the man. 

Stephen slept through the night and when Tony woke up the next morning, he found he was laying between his two partners, proof that Pepper had once again played pull and drag with their bodies so they wouldn't die of cramps and sore joints. 

He smiled. She was already awake and out of bed. He decided he could stay in bed some more. Watching Stephen sleep. 

\-----

Pepper flipped through the newspapers that were always thrown on their steps in the morning, one after the other, enjoying the quiet. It was a morning ritual of sorts, getting down here on her own to read some of the news and drink her tea before the boys even stirred. 

She smiled softly when she went to flip another page and her fingers accidentally brushed against the softest fur. She put the paper down next to her, grinning now. 

The kitten was sound asleep and curled up on her lap looking right at home. It seemed all that was said about pets warming your heart was true and Pepper was glad she'd not tried to stop Tony from bringing this little one home with them. 

She petted his back gently, trying not to wake him. The sound of his purrs soothed the remaining sleepiness from her; how relaxing.

She heard some commotion upstairs - probably Tony. The days Stephen came home like this he usually didn't rise before noon. It was barely 10.

The soft padding of Tony's feet over both wood and carpeted floors finished to soothe her tense nerves; being CEO would do that to you. He came out of the hallway just a minute later, looking utterly ruffled and she grinned.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Pepper bit her lip,  _ gosh was he cute _ . 

"Mornin'," Tony dove for the couch, landing on his belly with his face buried in her stomach, right next to the cat. 

She put a hand on the back of his head, the other stayed splayed in the kitty's fur. Two warm cats instead of one, she couldn't wait for the third one to get up as well. 

"Breakfast?" she asked. 

The answer came just as she expected it, muffled in her sweater sure, but the same as most mornings.

"I'll cook and bring it up,"

Tony straightened up, kissed her with a dopey smile as he backed away and yawned. 

Kitchen noises and food fumes reached Pepper; she picked up her paper again, all was well. 

Tony came out carrying a tray of what appeared to be chocolate chip pancakes and chopped fruit. He smiled at her when he noticed the glint in her eyes - he looked almost shy, they both knew the pancakes were Stephen's favorite and the fruit was a way to get him to eat some without having to deal with the whole peeling and chopping ordeal that frustrated him so much. It was just one of those things they did, wordlessly and happily, and which Stephen accepted with less and less shame. Good. 

She nodded at the unspoken question of whether or not she'd be joining, given that she'd already eaten. Off they went. Quietly, hands linked together while Tony carried the tray one-handedly and Pepper cradled the kitten in her other arm.

Stephen rolled over to look at them through sleep-laden lashes the second they pushed the door. 

Tony went in first, sending a cheerful "Good morning," the second he noticed the other man was awake. 

He set the tray down and turned around to clear Stephen's view so he could see Pep as well, and the new addition to their family that he was still totally unaware of. 

"Hello, handsome," she smiled, studying his sleepy face for clues of his reaction to the feline. 

What she saw made her heart crack at the seams right away. 

Tony didn't see it, he was too busy trying to sit on the bed without spilling anything - the way Stephen's eyebrows rose in a minute show of his initial surprise, the way they eventually knitted half-a-second in incomprehension and his jaw tightened once he got the full picture. Even clever men needed time in the morning. 

What broke Pepper's smile for a moment before she got a grip on herself was the way Stephen's eyes did a back-and-forth between the kitten's face, now awake and curiously examining this new man, and his hands. They were hidden under the tray, no doubt sitting one atop the other as they usually were. 

Pepper saw and understood. She searched Stephen's eyes when he finally met her gaze and gave him the softest smile she could conjure. This, this was the reason every inch of her yearned to protect these two men, so similar in their fractures and soul injuries. 

Stephen frowned a bit but didn't say anything. Tony looked up, glancing at each of them in turn as he probably wondered why no one was talking but his brow smoothed out quickly enough. He, too, knew what that was about. He felt like an idiot not having thought of it before but then again, it was only a matter of showing Stephen it would be fine. 

"So, y'know how we took a walk to the Thai place together yesterday, Stephanie?" Tony winked and Pepper almost giggled. Playing the douchebag card came easily to him now and judging by the instant look of  _ "don't you dare" _ that took over Stephen's features, it worked. "Well, we found this little guy in the back alley and…"

"And you thought you'd try your hands at a kid without having a kid?" Stephen interrupted, smirking, "I wonder why…" he tapped a finger to his lips.

Tony gave him a playful smack on the shoulder in retaliation but no one in the room was fooled for a bit - Stephen's fears weren't going to dissipate in the blink of an eye. 

Pepper finally closed the distance from the door to the bed to sit at Stephen's side while Tony sat cross-legged at the end of the bed, the tray resting between the two men. 

Carefully, she put the kitten down and they watched him roll around in the linen sheets with smiles on their faces. 

"Is it just me or is this familiar?" Stephen asked Pepper giving the least discreet sideway glance he could fake Tony's way. This time she did giggle.

"Definitely familiar," 

"So he's clever enough to appreciate a good bed, nothing for you two to double over," Tony gave them his best pouty face. 

"There's appreciating and then there's...this," Stephen motioned at the cat, now laying on his back with his four paws in the air. He was smiling still, so Pepper felt her hopes come up again.

"So," Tony clasped his hands together, visibly swallowing his toast as fast as possible so he could to talk again, "We were thinking," he glanced at Pepper, she nodded, encouraging him, "That since you weren't with us when we picked him up maybe...maybe you'd like to pick his name?" 

Seeing Tony shy was always a sight to behold and knowing it was all because he'd sensed Stephen's insecurities and was longing to ease them just filled Pepper's heart to the brim. Stephen seemed receptive to it as well, his eyes soft as he looked into Tony's. 

He nodded then, bringing his knees to his chest and stapling his fingers beneath his chin. 

"Well, he's all black and lithe…" Stephen seemed to make a list in his head, "He looks chirpy enough, wiggly, too," he winked at Tony, "Maybe, maybe Sherlock?" 

Tony's eyes widened and Pepper grinned. That joke again. 

"I think it fits him pretty well indeed," she said.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, okay, Sherlock," he brushed his fingers in the soft fur of the kitten's belly, "You like that name? Sherlock? Looks good on you I gotta say."

Sherlock purred under the soft petting and without a word, Tony took one of Stephen's hands and brought it to the kitty's belly too. Their joined hands caressed the tiny ball of fur who stretched in relaxation. 

Stephen looked up after a bit, catching Pepper's gaze on his face, gentle, loving and she knew he saw it all - the reassurance and praise she didn't need to voice. 

The two men finished their breakfast chatting excitedly, Tony practically buzzing at his end of the bed while Sherlock roamed from one lap to another. 

"Most definitely familiar," Stephen murmured when he found Sherlock had set camp on his lap, curled as close as he could to his stomach, ready to sleep again as he rubbed his face all over Stephen's belly. 

The smile on Tony's face was bright and Pepper couldn't say she didn't feel the same. A vision of softness, these two.  
  



End file.
